Shocking Scarlett
by Black Lighted Clouds
Summary: First fic with Scarlett in it, mainly to embarrass her. Most of it is just shameless Mott smutt with humour at the end when she catches them. Enjoy.


**A/N: Dedicated to all the fans who wanted me to continue Four Boys and Two Beds. The timeline is a bit of a grey area with this - imagine whatever you want for it, okay? I just wanted to make a funny and romantic Matt/Scott oneshot and still include Scarlett in it so I can make fun of her - and I've never written a story with her in it before. I've checked it so it should be okay, but if it's not, please don't hesitate to tell me.**

Matt's eyes widened in surprise as Scott bit into his neck, licking the abused skin as he pulled his teeth out and sucking hard. Matt moaned at the sensation, arching his throat up to Scott's mouth involuntary. His grabbed Scott's hair and turned his head to face Matt, thrusting his tongue into the other boy's mouth forcefully. Scott groaned in delight and slipped his left hand down Matt's chest to his stomach and then under his jeans. Matt grunted in surprise and Scott squeezed his member, swallowing the sounds of Matt's pleasure.

Matt pulled his head away, ending the kiss, which made Scott sigh in annoyance, then smirk at the look of longing on Matt's face. Taking in a big gulp of air, Matt panted, "Can't you wait til tonight?"

Scott seemed to consider this for a second. "Uh – no." And he fixed his mouth on Matt's again, licking his tongue with his own before returning his attentions to the throbbing bite on Matt's neck.

"Okay, then."Matt agreed, one hand struggling to pull down his restricting jeans while the other slithered down Scott's back and massaged his backside. Scott sighed at the contact and removed his hand from Matt's member, cutting off the English boys protest by roughly rubbing their pelvises together.

Matt gasped loudly and tried to roll them over so he was on top, but Scott grinned wolfishly and held him down with his full weight, making sure to increase the friction on their thrusting pelvises as he did so. Matt grunted and kicked off his jeans, seizing Scott's own and scrabbling at the zip and buttons. Scott snatched his fumbling hand and forced it away and down on the mattress.

Matt glared at him, "Damn it, Scott! Take off your bloody jeans, already!"

Scott smirked unsympathetically at Matt's desperation and shook his head, leaning back to survey his handiwork. Matt continued to glower at him as he growled, "When I get on top, you're gonna wish so bad you had just done it . . ."

Scott assumed an innocent look that didn't fool Matt for one second. "Who said you're going to be on top?"

"Don't start that again!"

"And what are you gonna do if I don't stop it? If you end up on top, that is? What are you going to do to me?" Scott challenged, his deep brown eyes gleaming with his lust and excitement.

"You'll find out soon enough. I'm going to make you want me so badly you'll ache," Matt promised with a devilish smile. Scott grinned back and lay down so he was flat on Matt once more, whispering in his ear, "Sounds good. Why don't you give it a try?" and brushing his clothed member against Matt's so gently he could barely feel it.

Matt swore quietly and shoved his pelvis up harshly, making Scott hiss and close his eyes for a moment; Matt took the opportunity to get his hands free and began to grope his boyfriend all over, his legs, his back, his chest, his thighs, until Scott jerked his upper body off of Matt and sat up straight, still straddling Matt's lower body. Scott swore in frustration as he tore at his jean fastenings while Matt caressed his inner thighs and hips.

"Tired of taunting, Scott?" Matt teased, grinning up at him. The American shook his head, hair flying everywhere, grunting, "Too tight . . ."

Matt sighed in delight as the image came to mind, reaching out and ripping off the ties for Scott, guiding his hand below the denim and cotton to fondle his naked member. Scott groaned loudly and gripped the headboard tightly with one hand while the other curled around Matt's wrist, resting his head against the wood and blushing at the sounds coming out of his mouth.

Matt took the opportunity and released Scott's member. His protest at the lack of friction was cut off as Matt suddenly jumped on him, pushing him onto his back with Matt on top. Matt grinned at Scott underneath him in delight, blue eyes glowing with anticipation. "My turn. I warned you," he whispered huskily.

Scott smirked, his eyes sliding closed as he felt Matt's hands gliding down his body again. Then the door swung open.

"Hey, are you guys coming down – "

Matt all but leapt off of Scott's half-naked body, turning to stare at the intruder in embarrassment. Scott sat up slightly so he was still leaning back on his forearms, a glare that could melt lead fixed on his face.

"Get out, Scarlett!"

The last of the five stared at the boys in total shock, her green eyes impossibly wide. Still holding onto the doorknob, she shakily raised her other hand to point at them dumbly and stuttered out, "B-but . . . I mean, what . . .?"

"What are we doing?" Scott snapped impatiently.

"Uh, yes?" the Chinese girl answered uncertainly, staring from the red-face Matt to the furious Scott and back again.

"Well, before you came in, Matt and I were about to have hot sex for as long as humanly possible. Now will you please get out so we can carry on?" Matt's face went even redder at his boyfriend's blasé explanation, turning to stare at him mutely.

Scarlett continued to stare at the American, open-mouthed. "Wow . . ."

"Wow what?" Scott demanded, a twitch beginning to develop around his left eye.

"I've never met a gay couple before." Scarlett replied wondrously, eyes darting between the two boys in fascination.

"I'll give you pictures if you leave now." Scott stated in a deadpan tone.

"What?" Matt yelped loudly.

"Okay." Scarlett said, scurrying out of the room and slamming the door closed behind her.

As soon as she was gone, Matt shouted, "Why the hell did you promise her that?"

Scott raised an eyebrow imperiously at the English boy as he looked up at him, "Relax, I haven't got a camera. I just said that to get her to go away."

Matt sighed in relief, going rigid a moment later as Scott muttered, "I'll have to go get one from the techno shop tomorrow . . ."

"What? You want to give her pictures?" Matt exclaimed, aghast.

"Not for her, for us."

". . . They're having a sale on video cameras."

**A/N: Yes, I know the scene at the beginning was really long, but hey, I love these boys! ;)**


End file.
